A Moment in Time
by Narutorapegod
Summary: The misty steam of the hot spring clouded the air of the cold day. Despite the incremental weather, a nice trip to a hot spring was a welcome difference. It will change quite a few things too. Neji/Lee


**A Moment in Time**

Holy crap, it must be the apocalypse! It's not a rape fic! Le-gasp! Yeah, now before pigs start flying through the air, there is a reason behind this. I needed to write something happy and fluffy less I get dark fic over load. Trust me, it's not pretty when I get that. The last time I did that, I got writers block for a year. -Shudders at horrific memories- Well, enough of this, onto the usual drabble

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, heh, I wish

**Warning:** Yaoi (Big surprise there huh?) No rape this time! OMG! Not even a really detailed sex scene. Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you are lol.

**CONTEST!!! GO TO MY HOME PAGE FOR DETAILS!!!!**

-----

The misty steam of the hot spring clouded the air of the cold day. Despite the incremental weather, a nice trip to a hot spring was a welcome difference. Gai, being the kind sensei that he was, decided to provide his students with a free stay at a hot spring hotel.

"Isn't this nice?" Lee asked calmly, glancing over at Neji, who now had color on his skin thanks to the hot steam. Said teen glanced to his side, rolling his white eyes at the other. Lee frowned at the rejection, but shrugged it away as he smiled over towards his sensei. "Thanks for all of this." Lee thanked. Gai smiled brightly at his favorite student. "Even those in the springtime of youth need a break." Gai said in his usual quirky way. "So true." Tenten agreed, stretching slightly in the warm water. The female of the group let out a long yawn. "Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go up to the room and get some sleep." Tenten said, climbing out the warm water into the chilly winter air.

Gai nodded. "I'm heading up too." He said, smiling a bright smile. The jonin pulled himself out the steamy water before grabbing a towel to dry off with. He and Tenten left, leaving Lee and a brooding Neji to enjoy the warmth of the springs. Soon, the young Hyuuga began to succumb to the warmth, eventually falling asleep.

"Hey Neji?" Lee asked absently, yawning loudly. When he received no answer, he looked over at the slumbering Hyuuga. Lee blinked a couple of times in surprise. Neji was out cold, even snoring a little. Lee tilted his head to the side curiously, inching his way across the warm water towards his teammate. "Neji?" He asked again, stopping when he was in front of the teen. Neji dozed calmly, unaware of his fellow ninja's presence. Lee shook his head gently, chuckling softly. He sat next to Neji, deciding to keep the Hyuuga some company, despite his unconscious state.

Lee let his body relax in the warmth around him. He absently heard Neji groan. He glanced to the side, wondering if he was waking up. Neji was still sound asleep, though his face had an odd look on it for a moment. Lee caught himself staring at Neji. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Lee glanced at the door to the hot spring. No one was coming. They were completely alone.

Lee turned and looked back at Neji, bitting his lip slightly. Lee took a slow breath, moving himself closer towards Neji until his face was only inches away from the Hyuuga's. Lee leaned forward, his lips brushing against Neji's softly. Lee pulled back quickly when he heard Neji groan again, fearing he had woken the slumbering teen. Lee stayed stiff, watching with focused eyes. A few tense moment passed before he allowed his form to relax again.

Lee moved closer towards Neji again, his hand gliding across Neji's face. His pail skin was warm to the touch, it almost making Lee's hand shake. He moved in again, this time letting his lips add pressure to Neji's. He heard a soft groan under his lips. Lee didn't pull back, reviling in the soft thin pink lines that were Neji's lips. He absently began to nibble at Neji's bottom lip, making it plump.

He heard another groan from the smaller teen. He felt Neji's mouth open to the kiss. Lee smiled softly, knowing Neji was awake, and was excepting the contact. Lee waisted no time, kissing Neji passionately. The young Hyuuga wrapped his arms around Lee's slender frame before braking the kiss gently. "Who knew?" Came a soft question towards Lee. The young teen smiled gently, in the process of the kiss having positioned himself on Neji's lap. Lee suddenly blushed when he felt something poking at his rear slightly.

Neji quickly noticed Lee's discomfort. He blushed, biting his lip. "S-Sorry...I-I..." Neji stuttered, his head turned away quickly. Lee's blush faded as a warm smile came to his features. Neji seemed so innocent. Cute even. Lee turned Neji's head back towards his. Neji blushed a bit at this, but excepted the gesture. Lee leaned forward, his lips gently grazing Neji's. The older teen parted his lips slightly, inviting Lee inside. Lee excepted gratefully, his tongue making a swift entrance. The two fought for dominance as Lee felt his blood go south. He moaned softly into the kiss, his heart fluttering at the passion of the moment.

He moved back slightly on Neji's lap, causing a loud groan slip from the older Hyuuga's slightly parted lips. Lee broke the kiss, giving his teammate a mischievous grin. He slid forward, purposely rubbing against Neji's growing problem. Neji lowered his hand to Lee's hips, feeling the smooth flesh. He slid his hands to the front of the teens body, feeling the toned muscles. He dared to venture lower.

Lee bit back a moan, only failing when Neji became more playful. Lee paused in his motion, allowing Neji to play with him. "N-Neji...." Lee whispered in a gasp, his hands going to the Hyuuga's shoulders for support. Neji stroked faster, noticing Lee's length. He could barely restrain himself with the sounds that came from Lee's throat. Lee reached beneath the water, taking Neji's neglected member in his hands, giving it a slight squeeze. Now it was the young Hyuuga's turn to moan. A shudder flowed through his pail frame.

Lee didn't pause as he began to stroke, his head resting on Neji's shoulder. Both of their hands moved in unison, bringing waves of pleasure that was blinding. Both stifled gasps and bit back moans of pleasure, not wanting to be caught in such a moment. Lee drew his hand back from his hold on Neji, smiling at the older Hyuuga. Neji tilted his head to the side curiously, knowing Lee hadn't climaxed just yet.

Lee shifted slightly atop of Neji, his entrance being moved above Neji's member. Lee looked at Neji, as if asking permission. Neji could only nod dumbly at such a request. Lee slowly slid down, positioning Neji's erection. He winced slightly as he added pressure, the warm flesh slowly entering him. Neji head flopped back, his eyes misted over. It was amazing. He had never felt something hug him so close, so warm and welcoming. Lee was half way down, pausing, determining he could move no further. Neji looked at Lee, seeing the teen panting slightly, his brows knighted as if he were concentrating. The younger teen began to move up again before pushing down. Neji didn't hide a moan that ripped from his throat. Lee too, let out a soft cry of pleasure himself.

Lee went deeper this time, his pace becoming faster as he began to feel pleasure from the motion. Neji's hands wandered to Lee's hips, guiding his slow motions. His eyes were unfocused as he restrained his urge to ravish Lee like there was no tomorrow. He did allow himself a small thrust that pushed himself deeper inside the teen. Lee gasped loudly, his neck seeming to lose control as his head was flung back in pleasure. "N-Neji...." He whispered, the voice heavy with with raw pleasure. Neji leaned his head forward, resting it against Lee's chest as he moved for the teen upon his hips. Lee wound his hands into Neji's ebony locks, holding onto them like a life line as he panted.

He was on cloud nine from the motions, the feeling of Neji within him, giving him pleasure he didn't think possible. Lee gasped sharply, his eyes loosing their focus when he felt Neji's flesh graze a spot that made him see stars. A moan flowed from his lips like nectar. Neji let the wonderful sound smother his senses. He moved against the area again, earning another of the wonderful gasps of pleasure from his beauty. "Neji..." Lee whispered, his head laying against the Hyuuga's shoulder for support. His body was turning to jelly as he felt the sensations drive his body mad.

"Lee..." Neji answered back, his eyes fluttering closed as he moved against Lee. The two shared gasps of pleasure, allowing themselves to connect in an intricate dance. Lee moving with the grace and beauty of an angle while Neji swayed and moved with the ease of a master craftsman. Lee gasped, his voice finding its way to the sky as he saw white. His body was filled with a pleasure that would forever be burned into his memory. Neji could feel Lee shaking ever so slightly as his ecstasy wrapped him in its welcoming embrace. Neji could feel the pressure around him grow, sending his mind to the clouds. He moved a few more times before allowing it to completely consume him, his lips speaking Lee's name over and over.

Eventually, the two had to return to the land of the living when the last waves of their shared joy slipped away from them. Lee leaned his weight against Neji, his breaths coming in soft gasps as he tried to regain his breath. "A-Amazing..." Was the only word he could find that fit what it had felt like. The feeling he had experience was simply extravagant. Lee leaned up a bit when he heard no response to his words. He glanced at Neji, finding the Hyuuga's head slightly turned to the side, a content smile gracing his lips. His breathing was soft and steady. Lee couldn't help but chuckle at such a sight. 'Fast asleep.' Lee thought before he removed Neji from his form.

Lee looped his arms beneath the Hyuuga's body, lifting him from the water as gently as he could as not to disturb the slumbering teen. He left the warm pool of water, Neji still in his arms. The Hyuuga moved his face closer toward Lee, snuggling himself against the teens bare chest. Lee smiled softly before he laid a kiss on Neji's forehead.

"I love you..." He whispered before he left the hot springs, his lover fast asleep in his arms.

-----

Yep, there you have it. Fluff and what not. Any ways, please review. Flamers will be laughed at.

**CONTEST!!! GO TO MY HOME PAGE FOR DETAILS!!!!**


End file.
